


Novocaine

by anri



Series: YouTuber au [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Stripper AU, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is a fitness blogger.<br/>Oikawa is a pole dancer with a thing for Fall Out Boy songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi had no idea what he was doing there.

He was visiting Matsu - meeting his boyfriend for the first time. _They_ were the ones who suggested going out. Why did he trust Issei with anything? Why on earth did he think his boyfriend was going to be any better? He had remained - stupidly - hopeful that Matsukawa was going to meet somebody that was going to calm him down. Someone who could settle him. Of course, that would be far too boring for the man. Iwaizumi should just give up now. They were suited to each other, in an odd way. Strangely domestic. They had bad memes posted across their kitchen cupboard the way parents would put up their child's drawings, and an unnecessarily large amount of whipped cream in the fridge next to their milk and eggs. They were happy together. And Matsukawa smiled with his boyfriend in a way that Iwa had never seen him smile before.

And he really shouldn't have trusted that smile as he asked if he wanted to go out. Hanamaki, the boyfriend, was grinning too, and he went along with it, following them. He thought that the part of town they were in looked suspicious. And yet, he had dumbly followed the couple as they swung their clasped hands between them. They entered the club, and Iwa looked around at the flashing lights, the mass of men - well he'd expected them to take him to a gay club, after all - and finally, at the stage. He gulped. "This is a strip club," he said. Matsu burst into laughter. "It took you _this long_ to figure that out, Hajime? Jesus Christ,"

"Why are we in a strip club?"

"We know some of the dancers, we get discounts here,"

"Why do you know strippers?"

"'Hiro used to dance. Some of them get very pissy about being called strippers, so watch your mouth here," Matsukawa warned him. "Do you want a drink?"

"You know I don't really-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you're a big-shot fitness instructor. Cut yourself some slack."

"But I don't really-"

"I'm getting you a drink either way - I'm paying, so your choice whether you drink it or not," Matsu waved his arm, disappearing off into the crowd. Hanamaki led him further towards the stage.

"Are we really...going to be watching this?"

"Yeah, of course,"

"Why?"

"I wanna see some of my old co-workers. One of my friends is on soon,"

"Oh...ok,"

"Don't look so lost. Some of the guys in this place can sense vulnerability."

They were sat closer to the front than Iwaizumi would have liked. Their seats were reserved - they must be telling the truth about having friends in this club. He didn't really know what to expect as he sat there. He hadn't been to clubs in a long time. He'd become a fitness instructor a year and a half ago, and on top of that, he was managing his YouTube channel, and he just hadn't had time. He would have liked to meet somebody, but he didn't feel like he could manage that. Seeing his friends around him meeting the loves of their lives was a little bit disconcerting, but he'd always put it out of his mind. He was happy with his job. He was happy with his life.

But sitting in the club, surrounded by the heat and bodies, he felt a twinge of nostalgia. He missed it, just a little bit. He held his vodka and coke, slowly taking a sip. "Aha! _I_ got the great Iwaizumi Hajime to break his vow against alcohol!" Matsu cheered. Maki held him close, kissing him tenderly in congratulations. Iwa felt his eye twitch a little bit. He was glad he'd opted out of staying overnight at their apartment. It looked like he probably wouldn't have gotten much sleep.

The lights went down, and Matsu and Hanamaki were cheering next to him. The whole crowd was. He clapped along, confused, not sure what was happening. The show started, Maki cheering along, calling support to the dancers on stage. Iwaizumi enjoyed himself, sure, but he didn't particularly feel wowed. He still felt out of place there - he couldn't get comfortable.

And then the lights went out, except for one spot light on the pole in the middle of the stage, and both Issei and Takahiro were clapping and cheering wildlu. A figure stepped on stage, silhouetted, and a loud, heavy beat started. The man's hands were above his head, clapping along to the beat. As the words started - some English song he didn't know - his hips started moving.

_If you knew what the bluebirds sang at you,_

_you would never sing along_.

The lights went up, and the man was swaying as he walked over to the pole. Iwa studied him carefully as he circled the pole. His body was firm and muscular. He was wearing nothing but a pair of pale blue shorts with matching stockings. Hajime's eyes travelled up the dancer's body. His muscles were in perfect form - not that he expected anything less from a pole dancer. And finally, to his face. His eyes were light and cheerful under heavy lids and long lashes. His hair was perfectly tousled and curled. His skin was soft and delicate looking, his face was completely blemish free. There was something mesmerising about the way he looked. The beat of the song sped up, and he jumped onto the pole with ease. He was smiling, responding to the crowd. For the first time in the evening, Iwa was completely wrapped up on the dance. He thought about nothing else. The song ended as the dancer slowly slid down to the floor, and for the first time since he'd entered the stage, Iwa took a breath. Another song started, loud and heavy - by the same artist, it sounded. Iwaizumi watched him move with ease. He made the entire dance look painless. He made it look like it was something that anybody could do. Only the muscles straining in his arms and legs gave away how much effort went into those dances. Near the end of the second song, he abandoned the pole, walking down to the front of the stage, while he moved, his eyes scanned across the audience, and Iwa felt his breath catch in his throat. Maki yelled, and the dancer waved back, his eyes moving down the line. He got to Iwaizumi and his eyes stopped. He licked his lips slowly, winking at him before he rolled over, marching back to the main stage. Hajime let out a shaky breath, not even properly watching as the dancer slid down into the splits. He heard the crowd applaud, but the main sound to him was the sound of his heart.

Issei watched him out of the corner of his eye, grinning. "You've been caught," he said. "Be careful."

"Who is that?" Iwa asked, turning in his seat.

"That's Oikawa - he's my best friend," Maki said, "Other than you, dear," he patted Matsu on the arm.

 

Later on in the evening, he was pulled along by the couple again. Matsukawa was telling him something about a private room, and he was being coaxed off the main floor before he had time to question it. The room was already occupied with four or five boys that he vaguely recognised from the show and one that he absolutely did know. The dancer, Oikawa, was sat in the corner of the room wearing remarkably more clothes than he was earlier. "Hanamaki!"

All of the dancers got up to greet their friend. Oikawa was last, and possibly the most excited. "Maki-chan! It's been so long, why haven't you visited me earlier?"

"Because we're busy and I have a dog to take care of now! Don't touch me, you smell like sweat,"

"Why must you hurt me?" he whimpered, as Maki moved into the room.

"Someone has to tell you the truth. Anyway, you've met my other half,"

"Yes. Mattsun. The reason you never hang out with us anymore, how could I forget,"

"You love me really, Oikawa,"

"Don't I just,"

"And this is Issei's friend, Iwaizumi."

Iwa bit his lip, suddenly coming back into the moment. Oikawa's eyes were on him, studying him. He froze again, not sure what to do. "Hi," Oikawa's voice was soft and cheery, and he smiled as he stuck out his hand, "I'm Tooru Oikawa,"

"Uh, Hajime Iwaizumi,"

"Nice to meet you, Iwa-chan," he shook his hand firmly, winking again as he did so. He lingered for a moment before moving over to one of the tables. Matsukawa whistled,

"Man you are so _fucked_. He's into you." And that was okay with Iwa.

For the rest of the night, Oikawa seemed to gravitate to him. They weren't talking constantly, but whenever Iwaizumi was on his own, he appeared beside him. Maybe the fact that he hadn't drank in so long that he felt buzzed very early on. He found it easy to talk to him, and whether that was because he was tipsy or because Oikawa was conversational, he didn't really know. But he liked it. He suddenly jerked out of his trance, looking around, "Where are Matsukawa and Hanamaki?" he asked.

"Probably fucking against a wall somewhere. That's how most nights out with them usually end."

"I should've guessed."

"That's how they met, actually. Fucking against a wall in this club," Oikawa said, resting his head on his hand.

Iwa blinked, "How romantic." Oikawa smiled,

"Are you going home with them?" he asked.

"Maybe. Probably not, now," he slid further into his seat.

"Why don't you come home with me?" Oikawa asked innocently, his finger tip circling the top of his glass.

"I have a hotel room I plan to take full use of," Iwa muttered.

"Why don't I take you back there, then?" Tooru tried again. Iwaizumi smiled,

"I might be tempted."

 

He wasn't really sure what happened next. Someone had kissed someone else, and the other guys were telling them to do that somewhere else. And soon enough they were sat in Oikawa's car, still kissing. The seats were surprisingly comfortable, and it took everything Iwa had not to pull Tooru onto his lap right there. They pulled apart at some point, Iwaizumi giving him directions back to his hotel. Oikawa parked, smiling eagerly as he waited for him to get out the car. Some second thoughts hit Hajime as they walked through the foyer and he could feel the receptionists watching the two of them. He knew they knew. But then he got in the lift and he turned back to Oikawa. He was a little bit taller than him, his skin milky and clear and his body was amazing and _yes_ he was really going to do this.

Oikawa whistled as he got into the room. "This is a pretty nice suite you got here. I can see why you wanted to get your money's worth."

"No point wasting money," he agreed, hanging his coat up. Oikawa sat himself down on the bed.

"Pretty nice bed too," he sang, looking up at Iwaizumi. His eyes were hungry, and Iwa felt breathless looking at him. He was really going to do this.

 

He woke up the next morning to noise in the room. He couldn't make it out at first - it was quiet yet loud at the same time, but maybe that was because of early morning grogginess. He rolled over, staring at the white shoulder blades of the person lying next to him. Right. Oikawa. Iwa put his arm around his waist, "What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh, are you a morning cuddler, Iwa-chan? That's unexpected." He rolled over, his hair sticking out at odd angles, but mostly still the same. He was holding his phone in his hand.

"Shut up, what're you watching?"

"I thought I recognised you, so I looked you up. Do you just do fitness stuff, like.... is that your whole life?" Iwa recognised one of his newer videos on the screen of Oikawa's phone. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed. "Your instagram is filled with all those fitspiration posts...it's pretty incredible," the dancer continued, smiling to himself. "Oh, by the way...do all your fangirls know about...your preference?" he asked, grinning. Iwa rolled over onto his front, bracing himself on his forearms.

"Not really. My dating life isn't really important to my channel," he murmured. He didn't like the idea of sleeping with fans. It almost made him regret  picking Oikawa up in the first place. If he knew that he knew about his YouTube channel, he probably wouldn't have continued. "Okay. I have a request of my own," Oikawa said.

"What is it?" Iwa asked absent-mindedly, getting out of bed, moving over to his suitcase to find clothes.

"My fans don't know about...no one except my close friends know that I dance at the club, so...if you could keep that on the low down?"

"Your fans?" Iwaizumi turned to look at him, pulling his trousers up.

"I have my own channel as well, stupid." Tooru scolded playfully. That stopped Iwaizumi in his tracks, and he bit his lip. "What's your channel name?"

He grabbed his phone, searching him up, and sure enough he was there. Dance covers, makeup tutorials, fashion ideas. He did collaborations. Akaashi Keiji in one of his fashion videos and - holy shit.

"You danced with Sugawara Koushi? From Sugar and Spice?"

"Yeah," Oikawa laughed, standing up from the bed. He had his underwear on already.

"How come I haven't heard of you?"

"Ouch. I don't know, because you're a muscle head and you probably only focus on Daichi's side of the channel?" Oikawa pulled his trousers up, "But like I said, don't say about the dancing at the club."

"What? Does no one else know you're a prostitute?"

Tooru gasped, rolling his eyes, "Okay, first off, _no_. I'm a stripper if you have to use words like that. I prefer being called a pole dancer, so why don't we use respectful words about each other, okay?"

"Okay, jeez, sorry."

Oikawa brushed his fingers through his hair. "Can we take a picture?"

"Why?"

"I wanna fuck with your fans a little bit."

Iwaizumi sighed, "You're a little bitch, aren't you?"

"Is that a yes?" Oikawa said, already pawing through Iwa's suitcase. He pulled out a cardigan, putting it on.

"Sure, why not?"

 

Taking a selfie with a fashion blogger, as it turned out, was a lot more of an operation than Iwa thought it was. They changed location four times, before settling in front of the huge mirror beside the window. Oikawa posed Iwaizumi exactly how he wanted him, before slotting himself in. The picture was taken at least twenty different times - "Fucks Sake Iwa-chan, I told you _not_ to make that face!" - before it was finally up to his standard. Iwaizumi brushed his teeth as he watched Oikawa sat on the bed, picking a filter and caption. He seemed content. "You live in the north, right? With Akaashi and Bokuto, and Tsukishima Kei, and all those guys?" he called. "Uh-huh," Iwa answered.

"When are you going back?"

"Next Saturday."

"So you have the whole week down here, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Want me to show you round?"

Iwa spat into the sink, poking his head around the door. Oikawa was leaning back on the bed, smiling at him. He was wearing glasses now that Hajime guessed had been in his bag. "I'm guessing last night is going to end up not being a one night stand?"

"Not if I can help it, no," Oikawa pulled at Iwa's cardigan rolling the sleeves up. He smiled hopefully at him, but there was also a little bit of anxiety. Did he really expect him to turn him down?

"Wanna go get breakfast together?" Iwaizumi asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"I could really go for some pancakes, right now. I need to go back to my apartment to get changed. Just let me pee and we can go."

 

Iwaizumi checked his phone as he waited for Tooru. He had updates from instagram. _Oikawabeauty is now following you._

_Oikawabeauty tagged you in a photo._

He clicked on it, staring at the picture for a little bit before scrolling down.

_Sorry ladies, I snagged this boy up last night ;)_

He smiled despite himself as he scrolled through the comments.

_-nOOOOOOOOOOO IWAIZUMIIIIIII_

_\- Woaaaah wait is Iwaizumi gay? :0_

_\- ^^ i think he might be bi_

_-^^Oh thank god THERE IS STILL HOPE!!!_

_-Omgggg you two are my favourite youtubers!!!! So cuteew!!! >.<_

"I'm ready! Let's go, Iwa-chan," Oikawa called, and Iwa closed his phone, still smiling. This week was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90% Akaashi angrily texting

Iwaizumi didn't know what he expected when he walked into Oikawa's apartment. Iwa's own apartment was small, practical, and clean. He was expecting something similar for Tooru too. Oh god no, he was wrong. He was so, so wrong. He was a little unnerved when Oikawa pulled up by a shiny tower, compete with ornate glass doors and a doorman. Iwaizumi felt a lump in his throat as Oikawa smiled at him. "I'll try to be as quick as I can," he chirped, opening the car door. He skipped towards the door, greeting the doorman on his way through. Iwa nodded at him slightly as he passed, not really sure what else to do. The lobby was huge, with marble floors and glass pillars, sofas and everything. Iwaizumi was almost afraid of even breathing on anything, it all looked so expensive. They got in the lift together, Oikawa smiling knowingly. "You're not just a stripper and a beauty blogger, are you?" Iwa asked slowly. Tooru chuckled,

"Not exactly, no, Iwa-chan. Although pole dancing actually makes quite a good income." The lift stopped and the doors opened to an immaculate hall. Oikawa led him by the hand to one door at the end of a corridor. He pulled out a set of keys, and that killed any hoe in Iwa's heart that this was some kind of elaborate, well-planned joke. The key clicked in the lock, and Tooru looked at him for a moment before opening the door.

"Jesus Christ," Hajime murmured, looking around him. High ceilings, stunning kitchen, oak bookshelves, filled and overflowing, flat screen TV. A corner of the room was set up with a circle light, camera and tripod. "Jesus Christ," he said again. Oikawa laughed,

"My bedroom is this way," he called, which automatically caught Iwaizumi's interest. There  was a desk in the corner with a desktop set up. There were more filled bookshelves, and in the centre of the room, a huge bed with dark sheets. Oikawa flopped down on the bed, looking up at him with big eyes. "Do you still wanna stay in your hotel?"

Iwa was a strong man. Sometimes. There came times where he wouldn't, couldn't be strong. Like when the man he'd taken home was sat looking up at him with the prettiest, sexiest face he'd ever seen. "I'll check out today," he sighed. Oikawa smiled, clapping his hands together. "But seriously...how can you afford this?" Hajime asked. Oikawa reached for the bedside table, and picked up a magazine, flipping through it to find a well thumbed page. He held it open, for Iwa to see. It was a double page spread of two male models together in a field. They were dressed in white, lacy clothing, both shadowed in the setting sun. He recognised Akaashi immediately. "So this is one of his not-nude campaigns..." he muttered. And then he looked to the other man. Oh...he recognised that curled brown hair, and the pouty smile. Oikawa. "But Akaashi is a...supermodel and he still lives in a shared house," Iwa argued. Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"Akaashi just doesn't know what to do with all his money. He's just stock piling it until he can figure out what to do. Honestly, him and Bokuto could probably buy a stately home with all the wealth he has. Bokuto doesn't even know what a goldmine he's sleeping with."

"So...why do you still dance? I mean, you can afford to stop now." Oikawa shrugged, looking down at the floor.

"It's comforting, I guess." He didn't say anything else, just clapped his hands on his thighs, standing up. "I'm gunna shower. You can make yourself tea or coffee or something, I'll be quick, I swear."

Iwa sat down first on Oikawa's bed, but it was unfamiliar and awkward. Everything was new to him, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He went into the main section of the apartment, looking briefly in the fridge before closing it. He noticed an unopened door on the other side, and curiosity got the best of him as he went to investigate. There was a vertical pole in the centre of the room running from floor to ceiling, a mirror wall on onside, and full length windows on the other. A practice room.

Iwa shut the door promptly, going to look at Oikawa's camera set up. There was a cupboard in the corner which held all his makeup. He sat there in awe of it all, of all the different brands and palettes. His camera was all set up, the light was already plugged in, waiting to be switched on, a mirror in the corner, ready to pull out. It was an incredibly efficient system. Iwa wasn't organised. He was always on the go when he was filming, everything was always different. With nothing else to do, he pulled out his phone, searching for Oikawa's channel again. He seemed to have travelled up north quite a lot, it was odd that they'd never met. Well, now they had. Iwaizumi didn't date a lot. This was all new to him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he figured meeting at a strip club and fucking within five hours of meeting was probably not the norm.

Shit, what was Kuroo going to say?

He wasn't going to know about the stripping part, at least. He remembered that. Suddenly remembering his friends, he decided to look at the pile-up texts he'd been receiving but ignoring.

Akaashi was the sender of the majority.

_Akaashi: Iwaizumi I saw Oikawa's post_

_Akaashi: Please tell me you didn't._

_Akaashi: I mean I know he's always been weird and he likes messing with people but please._

_Akaashi: Tell me you didn't._

_Akaashi: Who am I kidding. You did. Didn't you? You did._

_Akaashi: Oh my god._

_Akaashi: I can't believe this Iwaizumi. I thought you had some modicum of intelligence._

_Akaashi: I would have expected this from my own boyfriend before I expected this from you._

_Akaashi: Don't tell Koutarou I said that he'll leave me._

_Akaashi: Iwaizumi please I'm serious, don't tell him._

He honestly didn't know what to say to Akaashi. He had a habit of texting, and getting distracted by another topic very quickly. It was funny, most of the time. But he didn't know what to say. What was he going to do? Confirm Akaashi's fears?

_Bokuto: Akaashi is freakng out wat did u do_

_Bokuto: Im tired hes buzing arn the kitchen_

_Bokuto: Mutterng_

_Bokuto: U no hiw he mutters_

_Bokuto: itc cute but_

_Bokuto: Hes been muterin for like_

_Bokuto: idk like 5 mins_

_Bokuto: He mad_

_Bokuto: Wat did u do_

_Kuroo: I just wanna get ma cheerios but Akaashis takin up the kitchen pacing like an angry dragon :( I just want to fEED PLEASE_

_Issei: U sly dog I knew u had it in you_

_Issei: Ur welcome_

_Issei: I met my bf there + fucked him the same evening!!!! We match <333_

_Issei: I know you were my bestie but I didn't realise u wanted to copy me so much ;)))))))))))))))_

 

Iwaizumi sighed as he decided to disregard Kuroo's text entirely, and to send a simple "Fuck off" to Matsu.  He stared at Bokuto's texts once more.

 

_Iwa: I went home with Oikawa Tooru last night and I think Akaashi's angry at us now._

 His phone blew up again.

_Bokuto: Omgggg keepin it classy. When did u 2 meet? Was it ur friend? The caterpillar guy u were gun meet?_

_Iwa: Bokuto I don't really think you can talk about Mattsun's eyebrows, ngl_

_Akaashi: Iwaizumi how dare you. How dare you talk ot Bokuto first._

_Akaashi: to*_

_Akaashi: I messaged you first._

_Akaashi: I deserved an answer first._

_Kuroo: IWA PLZ U MADE IT WORSEEE IM NEVER GUNNA GET MY CHEERIOS KENMA GETS SO MAD W/O FOD THERES GUNN B A FIGHT PLZ_

_Akaashi: Why does Bokuto get an answer first._

_Akaashi: And what were you doing with Oikawa in the first place?_

Issei hadn't replied, which led Iwaizumi to believe he probably wasn't even conscious yet. He decided to answer Akaashi this time.

_Iwaizumi: Matsu and Hanamaki took me out to a club and I met Oikawa as one of Hanamaki's friends._

_Akaashi: Oh._

_Akaashi: Okay._

_Akaashi: Please take care of yourself._

_Akaashi: And him. He's a bad adult._

_Akaashi: You're both bad adults but._

_Akaashi: I give up. I thought better of you._

_Iwaizumi: You....work with him? Why are you angry?_

_Akaashi: Exactly. I *work* with him. I don't meet him at clubs and...go home with him._

_Akaashi: Working with him is quite enough._

He sighed, hoping he'd calmed Akaashi sufficiently. He was a nice enough person, but he got a little bit controlling sometimes. Iwaizumi was almost scared to go back home, having to deal with a passive aggressive Akaashi. He heard the shower stop, and the doors between the bathroom and the bedroom click. He sat still, not knowing what else to do with himself.

He didn't know anything about Oikawa. They'd met for a few hours, really. He felt uncomfortable in his home, but when he was close, he felt comfortable. He felt a comfort he'd only really felt around Matsukawa, or Kuroo - people who he'd known for a long, long time. But something about Oikawa made it so easy. His stomach felt funny and he felt hot. He wasn't sure if he'd _ever_ felt this flustered over someone else before.

 

"Iwa-chan, I'm ready!" Tooru called, closing the door behind him. Iwaizumi jumped, startled, looking round for a moment, before getting up on his feet. "I know a really nice breakfast place, and it's really close, so we'll walk!" Oikawa called as he picked up his coat, heading over to his door. He turned back, smiling at Hajime, pulling his hand into his.

They sat across from each other, the food they ordered coming quickly. Oikawa had ordered crepes with strawberries, immediately after it had arrived, he added _more_ sugar on top of that. Iwa winced, and Tooru rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get it, you're a fitness instructor, but a little bit of sugar is not going to kill me."

"How can you eat something that sugary? I bet you add so much shit to your coffee it doesn't even taste like coffee anymore, as well."

"Excuse me? What's wrong with drinking my coffee like that?"

Iwa just shook his head, laughing to himself. Oikawa huffed, bringing his coffee up to his lips, sulking to himself. "Honestly, Iwa-chan, we might have to break up if we really _can't_ agree," he mumbled jokingly.

"No it's fine, it's kinda cute," he replied. Oikawa nearly choked, smiling at himself, entwining his and Iwa's legs under the table.

 

Iwaizumi was only there for a week. He had spent the first two days with Issei and Takahiro, so in reality, he only had five days with Oikawa. They tried their best to fill them. They went to the gym together, watched films at home, went shopping, went out to dinner, shit, they even went _dancing_ , just because they could. Their last evening together was spent at the Matsukawa and Hanamaki residence, to celebrate their last time together before Iwaizumi went back. Their puppy, Bibi, was clattering about on the floor, getting terribly excited. She was a Fawn Great Dane, and Maki absolutely loved her and spoiled. Oikawa was content on cuddling the little one along with his friend. "'Hiro, the wine's nearly finished," Matsu called from his seat next to the sofa.

"Why do _I_ have to go out?"

"Because Hajime is my friend and he's leaving soon." Maki slumped, cuddling his dog, sighing to himself, before getting up.

"I hate you," he groaned, reaching over to snake his hand down over Matsu's chest, kissing him tenderly before heading towards the door. Issei watched him, his eyes filled with love, and gentleness. "Now, he's gone, I've got some things to tell you two," he said slowly. Oikawa sat up from his seat on the floor, holding his glass close to his chest. Iwa turned to his friend. Matsu smirked, "We might be moving into a house soon,"

"You bitches, look at you adapting, growing like a family. Why're you moving?"

"We're allowed one Great Dane puppy in this apartment, but Bibi's only going to grow bigger. Besides, I was thinking about...getting him another dog."

"What's the occasion?" Oikawa smiled.

"I was thinking about....asking him to marry me."

Iwa sat back in surprise. He knew they'd been together for a long time, but he never thought of Matsukawa as the marrying type. "Jesus fucking Christ," Oikawa spat. "You're proposing with a _dog_?" he asked.

"Well you know 'Hiro's not really to type to cherish rings - it got in the way with his dancing and he's never really adapted since. But he loves Bibi, so...one of my acquaintances has a litter of puppies, I just thought..."

"You couldn't have done this when I was still going to be here, could you?" Iwa complained.

"I don't think I want anyone else there," Matsu muttered, shaking his head. "I'm terrified, to be honest." Iwa patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, but didn't really know why.

 

Him and Oikawa went home together that night, like they always did, but this time it felt sad. They lay in bed together, Iwa holding tightly to Oikawa, holding him as close as he could. He wanted to stay for longer. He wanted to be closer to him for longer. He missed his friends, but he was going to miss being with Oikawa more. It had only been for a week. He hadn't meant for this to happen.

He just wanted more time with him. "You know, I've only known Maki-chan for a few years...less than you've known Mattsun, for sure," he licked his lips. "Do you know what I did...before I became a dancer?"

"I don't think you said, no."

There was a pause, and Oikawa let out a shaky breath. "I was a prostitute before." He waited for a little while, like he was scared that Iwa was going to react _badly_ to that, but he just stayed silent, listening. "And it got to a point when a client tried to get rough with me because I couldn't do what he wanted me to, and I ran. He got so angry at me, and I was sure if he didn't kill me, than someone else would. But...Takahiro helped me. And I managed to get away from something that I had wanted to leave for so long. He's the same, so it was easy to talk to him, because he understood. And we always used to think that we weren't...ever gunna find people to love us. It just...didn't feel possible. And he met Mattsun and I was happy for him, but I was also lonely. I managed to get a stable job I felt safe in, and I bought a camera and I was getting popular, and yet...I watched my best friend fall in love and it was so painful. So meeting you, I thought it was just gunna be one night, but I really, really like you. And now you're just...gunna go back home and I am so scared that this isn't going to last," he whimpered, looking up at Iwa. "I finally met somebody I want to be with, and you're gunna leave."

"I'm not leaving you, Oikawa," Hajime mumbled, his hand resting on Oikawa's waist. He stroked his hand down his skin, touching him gently. He didn't want to be apart from him. "I'm going home, but I still wanna be with you." He caught one of his fingers in Oikawa's curls, running the soft hair through his fingers.

"It's not going to be the same," he whispered.

"No, but...we can call, and text, and message each  other and snapchat and video call, and it's not gunna be the same, but we can make this okay," he breathed out, "I don't want this to end here."

"I don't either,"

"So we're gunna make this work," Iwaizumi breathed out, hoping Oikawa couldn't hear the hammering of his chest.

 

It was relatively quiet as Iwa waited to board his flight. Tooru was squeezing his hand tightly, and Hanamaki and Matsu were stood close by, not saying anything. He turned around, holding his suitcase tightly in his grip. "I um," he swallowed, "I gotta go."

Issei wandered towards him, "Visit again soon, alright?" he said, pulling his friend into a hug. "I'm sure Oikawa would love that."

Hanamaki shook his hand, nodding knowingly. "Don't be a stranger, I can't deal with a lovesick Oikawa all by myself."

The couple turned away, deciding to go into the coffee shop, giving them privacy.

Oikawa sniffed. He was in an oversized hoodie, his hair was still partially a mess. He looked tired and sad. "I'm sorry," Iwaizumi said. It was all he could think to say.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, Hajime." He held his arms out, and Iwa took his hands off his suitcase, holding him close as he could. "I'm gunna miss you so much."

"I'm gunna miss you too," he let out a shaky breath, leaning up to kiss Tooru's forehead. They paused for a moment before kissing on the mouth. It was quiet for early morning in the airport - something he'd originally thought he'd wanted, but now it seemed too soon to be parting with him. They rested their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily. Oikawa's face contorted, his lip wobbled. "Don't cry. Please. Don't," Iwa mumbled, kissing him on the cheeks, trying to do everything he could to stop the tears. "I will call you when I get home, I swear," he promised, holding his hands tightly. And with that, he left through the gate, and he felt his heart split in two.

He sat on the flight, his legs tucked up, his headphones on, his eyes glued to the screen. They'd posted a handful of pictures this week, most of them on Oikawa's account. Their first selfie, in Iwa's hotel, and then another one at the gym - Iwa's arm was around Oikawa's waist, and the taller man was thrown against him. Iwa had pretended to be distracted. The third one was taken by Matsu, with Tooru holding closer to him still, one leg in the air, grinning, and Iwaizumi had begrudgingly acknowledged him this time, smirking slightly as he watched him. The final one of Oikawa's account had quite firmly ruined any fangirls' hope that they were just good friends.  He posted a picture of them together in his mirror, he was turned away, hand clasped in Iwa's hair, kissing him firmly.

Hajime's account only had one picture. They'd had a movie night in the middle of the week, when neither of them really wanted to go out. Tooru had promptly fallen asleep, his head on his shoulder, their hands still tightly clasped, their legs intertwined. Whilst he wasn't awake to judge, Iwaizumi had taken a picture of their hands and their legs. He thought for a long time about the caption, but he wasn't good with those, so he just left it blank. And he was looking at that picture now, feeling tears prick his eyes. _Fuck_ , he thought, fisting a hand in his hair, _I really miss him._

 

Kuroo and Akaashi met him at the airport. They seemed to notice immediately something was wrong. They let him stay quiet, didn't ask too many questions. "Is it about Oikawa?" Kuroo asked quietly as Akaashi meandered over to his car. He couldn't trust his voice, choosing instead to nod. Kuroo sighed, "It's okay, we won't judge," he said, grabbing the suitcase to put in the boot. Iwaizumi climbed into the back silently, head down. Akaashi looked back at him briefly in the mirror, before looking at Tetsurou, and reversing out of the parking space. Two minutes later, Hajime held his head in his hands, finally allowing himself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of stories lined up to write after this. What would people be interested in first? MatsuHana or YakuLev?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disappointing penultimate chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be slow for the rest of this year. I have exams I need to be studying for that are in May/June, so, sorry about that guys. I added an extra chapter to this one b/c I still need to finish it off and I didnt wanna do it in this chapter.

Months used to pass quickly, for Oikawa. He was so busy, all the time, days flew by without him really taking notice, without any clear distinction, except for the nightly shows. Time only slowed for him on the days when he could touch Iwa-chan, hear the rumble of his voice, but they were only brief moments, so much as touches. Weeks past into months, and months to years. Oikawa didn't consider himself a person who would wait. He had so much he wanted to achieve, he never thought he would ever wait for somebody else. And yet he found himself sat at his kitchen table, wrapped in a blanket waiting for Iwaizumi to come online just so he could talk to him. He never thought he was going to be so reliant on a person, especially somebody who lived so far away. Time passed in a flurry of hours spent on Skype calls, staring at the screen, fearing the time it came to hang up.

Iwaizumi's time past slowly, punctuated with videos and messages from Oikawa. He sent mostly dancing ones - recordings of his time at the club, filmed from Matsu or Maki, or private ones, alone in his practice room. Those ones were always his favourite - the ones Oikawa made for him, and just for him. Sometimes Maki was included - and he was shocked at first, because although he had been told Takahiro was a former dancer, but he could never really imagine it.

It was one of those mornings when he woke up early, turning his laptop on as he went to make his coffee, hand tapping on the counter, hoping for a message. His heart leapt when he saw a new one. A video link. Oikawa posted a lot of private videos on his channel only a few had access to. It made Iwaizumi feel special. This was a new dance cover - one from the film Burlesque. They'd watched it together over video call a couple of weeks ago, and Oikawa had completely fallen in love (Oikawa had managed to bribe Iwaizumi into watching his shitty alien movies and musicals together over a video chat). Maki was next to him, the two of them dressed in loose shirts and shorts, both of them moving easily to the beat, making acrobatic tricks seem like a walk in the park. Both of them, while taking their dancing seriously, had a lot of fun together, grinning, mouthing the words, throwing everything they had into the songs. Iwa smiled into his coffee, watching the dance. These ones varied from the public dance covers Oikawa did - he never really showed the sexual side on the public channel. It was private - it seemed crazy to Hajime, to cover up what was so obviously his favourite style of dance, but he didn't want anybody to know he was a stripper. He kept it well hidden.

 

Akaashi knew. He'd pulled him aside, shoving his hands in his pockets, flushing. "The club...you and Oikawa met in...." he mumbled, looking down.

"Yeah?"

"Was it um....what sort of establishment is it?"

"Just a club, I guess," Iwa dodged the question.

"Oikawa's an...entertainer, of sorts, you know?" Akaashi asked, his voice low.

"What do you mean?" Hajime asked, watching him carefully.

Akaashi sighed, stomping his foot slightly, frowning. "A...dancer. At a club. Pole dancing," he sighed angrily, staring straight at Iwaizumi. "Oikawa's a pole dancer. Did you know about that?"

"Oh, yeah....yeah, I know,"

"Did you meet at his club?"

"Yeah." He watched Akaashi's shoulders droop a little bit. "How do you know about that?"

"He mentioned it. I gather he's still trying to reap the best of both - being a well known beauty vlogger, without being criticized in his occupation as a dancer," Akaashi mumbled, looking around to make sure none of their friends were around to listen in.

"I don't know why he hides it so much," Iwa blurted out. He didn't realise how much it had irritated him until Akaashi had mentioned it.

"I guess, he just doesn't want to be bitched about,"

"But it's _just_ dance - I mean, Suga's a ballet dancer and-"

"But ballet is very different to pole dancing, and I think Tooru is aware of that," Akaashi said, eyebrows furrowing. "He knows he's going to be called a slut and a tease for taking it up as a profession, and he doesn't want to deal with that. Dancing is important to him, but he cares a lot about what people think. Because his job is so close to his heart, I don't think he could cope with people criticizing it yet."

"They're not going to call him that," Iwa mumbled.

"I know, you're going to try and fight everyone who calls him names, and hopefully he'll learn that too, but you've got to be careful for him," Akaashi smirked, "But you get called a whore for a lot of things. Have you seen what I've been called since saying I was a drag queen?"

"On that Q&A video you and Bokuto did? I don't look at the comments,"

Akaashi pulled out his phone, scanning down, "You'll love it, somebody called me a fat, alcoholic slag who's cheating on Bokuto,"

"Oh my god, I _have_ to see that."

 

Akaashi had been modelling since he was a teenager - nearly ten years had passed in his career, and he had been through everyone back-stabbing, two-faced, ice cold bitch in the industry. He'd grown a thick skin, but Iwaizumi had seen what he was like before, in the cab journeys back from shoots when Akaashi was shaking, his eyes red and sore. Oikawa pretended to be strong. He pretended not to care, but he did. He wanted to protect him from comments, but he knew better than anyone that you couldn't really do anything about people on the internet. Oikawa had dealt with trolls before - every vlogger he knew had - but he had never dealt with attacks as personal as his dancing was.

Iwa's thoughts were interrupted, suddenly, by the call of a Skype message, he jumped, nearly spilling his cold coffee over the keyboard. He wanted it to be Oikawa, but he knew it was far too early for him to be up. It was Matsu.

**Matsuman: Ayy yo me and Hiro are gettin married fam.**

**Iwaizoom: Havent you been engaged for years????**

It had been two years since Issei had informed him of his plan to propose to his boyfriend, and a little less than one month later, he'd popped the questions, social media popping up with pictures of Takahiro sobbing over his new Harlequin Great Dane. He seemed more emotional about the dog than his engagement. The two of them, along with Bibi and their new puppy Bobo, had moved into a house, and then very little had been said from that point on about their relationship.

**Matsuman: Yh ok but we're actually thinkin about our wedding now**

**Iwaizoom: Right, sweet.**

**Matsuman: were gunna be flashy and tacky and like a Vegas wedding**

**Matsuman: But not in vegas. We're poor**

**Iwaizoom: Alright then.**

**Matsuman: Bobi just up on mecan talk**

**Matsuman: hel**

**Matsuman: big dog**

**Matsuman: fck**

Iwa decided not to respond to the string of curse words after what presumably was, one of the dogs attacking him. He thought about that statement. A wedding in five months, down south. He was going to be able to see Oikawa again, and soon.

 

Tooru was having exactly the same thoughts as Maki called him unhelpfully early on his first day off from the club in a long time. "Maki please I had a show I don't want to be conscious until its dark," he whined.

"Yeah okay, but we gotta plan my wedding."

"Finally, you're actually thinking about getting hitched,"

"Do you think it would be tacky to do a strip routine during the wedding?"

"Are you trying to horrify Issei's parents again?"

"Yes."

"Maybe keep the strip routine to the honeymoon."

Maki sighed, " _Fine_ , but you have to help plan the reception instead,"

"Sure, but please tell me a certain fitness instructor from the north is on the guest list?" he asked hopefully.

"You _know_ he is."

 

Hajime couldn't travel down any time before the wedding, so he was confined to helping Issei make decisions from a computer screen. They even bought suits without Iwa seeing them in person - he triple checked his measurements before they were sent to alterations, praying that the time he made it down to try it on - one week before the wedding - it would actually _fit_. The last thing he needed was to rip his tight suit and ruin the wedding.  Oikawa seemed to be more informed about the event than the couple did. He wasn't even sure if Maki was even conscious of making many of the decisions he had made. He seemed when he found out about them, as if he was learning at the same time as Iwaizumi.

Matsu seemed to be slightly more involved - but he had expectations from his parents. He worked closely in his father's business, and the couple still had a reputation to uphold, and no matter how much he wanted to mess with them, he had to maintain some class. Oikawa enjoyed his new role as wedding planner, and he settled into it well.

"You're doing well," Iwa murmured over a video call as he lay on his bed. Oikawa tapped away at his computer, glasses on, eyes on the screen but not on Hajime.

"Hm," he agreed. "Maki's getting married, it's exciting."

"Do you wanna get married one day, Oikawa?"

 _That_ made him look up, his jaw dropping open.

" _Iwa-chan_ ," he breathed, his chest heaving. "Are you - what-" he stammered.

"I'm not proposing to you, calm down," he murmured, "I'm just asking if you want to get married."

"Of course I want to get married!" he called, throwing some papers down on his desk. "Doesn't everyone have that childhood dream of who they're gunna marry? Planning out their wedding years in advance,"

Iwaizumi stayed silent at that, because truth be told, marriage had never really crossed his mind. Oikawa smiled,

"And I gave up on it when I became a sex worker, but now I believe I have that chance again. So all that childish wonder is coming back," he grinned at the screen, and Iwa smiled back. He really wanted to run his hand through Tooru's hair, to kiss him, holding him close. He itched for the comfort of his boyfriend, but he couldn't touch him, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Do you think we're going to get married, Iwa-chan?"

"We've only been together for two years, dumbass-"

"Yeah, but. In the future. Do you think we'll be together?" Oikawa asked. His shoulders were hunched together, and Hajime could tell that he was twisting his hands together under the desk. He breathed out, licking his lips.

"There's a good possibility." Oikawa smiled at him, his shoulders relaxing.

 

Before he knew it, he was in the south again. From now on it was non-stop wedding action. He had suit fittings, rehearsals, Issei's bachelor party, and of course, the wedding. These trips were getting cheaper, though, since he stayed with Tooru now. He had his own drawer of clothing in the apartment, his own toiletries, and some of his less used possessions.

He was already half moved in, but that was as far as he was willing to go. He was hesitant to go any further. They'd been together for two years, two years into Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship, and they were living together. But it wasn't just as easy as that. Oikawa and Iwaizumi lived in opposite ends of the country, moving in together wasn't a simple decision. It meant, moving jobs, moving away from family, from friends, from comfort, and neither side really wanted to give that up. They'd decided, instead, to ignore the problem, and let it grow.

 

"Why not just move?" Matsu asked, sipping his drink as they sat in his garden. Issei had decided he didn't really want to go out - he was content to get absolutely smashed in his back garden before his wedding. He'd always been a simple man. "It's not that easy, Mattsun," Iwa whined, taking a sip of his drink (lemonade - he had to make sure _someone_ was sober enough to take care of him, lord knew Takahiro wasn't going to be when he got back). "How come? We're far away anyway, you could maintain your friendships with everyone else just fine long distance. You've always had friendships across the country."

"Yeah but....we were _born_ up north. All my family are north. Everything I know is there, sure I'm getting familiar with your city but I don't know it like I know my own town. I'm always gunna feel out of place here."

"Oh shut up. Stop being such a wimp," Issei smirked, "'I'm never gunna fit in'? What is this - middle school? Who _cares_ if you fit in? I moved here with my parents last year of high school, during the time when the world is always against you and I still managed to make it work."

"It's just...it's a lot."

"What? Are you having commitment issues?" Iwa stayed silent, and Matsu laughed, "Oh my god, you do, don't you?"

"It's a long way to travel for a relationship. What if we don't work out? I don't want to travel all this way for something that might not work...I can't do that, Issei."

His friend took a heavy drink out of his bottle, before setting it down next to his fold out chair. His legs were crossed carefully. It was becoming dark, and the dogs were lounging in front of them. Issei's jacket was slipping off from his shoulders. He blinked slowly, "You know what, I am slightly drunk right now, so I'm going to give you some advice. We're sat here, celebrating my last days before I become a married man. And I'm marrying the...the best man I have ever met in my entire life. Sorry, Hajime, but you don't compare to Takahiro. Not even close. He is the greatest person I have ever met, but going through this relationship...a  lot of it has been what-ifs. Would this work? At first, Hiro completely shut me down, saying there was no way in fuck he was doing this. I mean, like, ouch, he was really mean sometimes. Like I know I can be harsh but shit, he is worse,"

"You're going off point, Mattsun,"

"Right, thank you. My point? ....My point was, I think, that relationships are not a walk in the fucking park, my friend. You will get pissed at each other, and you will have things about each other that you don't like. And you're gunna waver, and second guess yourself, and you're going to be scared and frightened and angry and sometimes a mix of everything. I have wanted to walk away from this so many times, but I couldn't. And I have been terrified that I could be making the wrong choice here, organising this wedding. But I can't walk away. I can't do it, Iwa. And now we're sat here, and I know that I have made the right choice. He is the best person for me, and I want to grow together and be wrinkly old men with a house filled with dogs. Sometimes, you gotta know when to walk away and leave it, but if you don't wanna do that, then you have to take a leap of faith. And jumping into the unknown is always gunna be horrifying and scary and you're gunna second guess yourself but in the end, it might end up being the best thing you've ever done. And you don't know until you jump, so..."

Hajime sat opposite him, eyebrows furrowing, "You're _drunk_ how are you able to form smart words so coherently..."

"I'm not that drunk. And my job...I do all these 'please buy stock from us' speeches so I am good at pulling shit out of my arse last minute."

"I hate you,"

"Hate you too."

 

It was a good idea for Iwaizumi to have stayed sober. Maki stumbled back into the house at close to 2 am, Oikawa in toe, only slightly more coherent. He'd only _just_ got Issei into bed, now he had to get the other one in too. And there was Oikawa to worry about too. Why was he friends with these people? Takahiro and Oikawa were giggling away to themselves, and Hajime apologised to the friend who accompanied them back before taking them in. "Tooru," he said softly as his boyfriend drew himself close into his arms.

"Iwaaa-chaaaaaaaaan, you're here, hello," he whispered, smiling at him, holding him close, his eyes were unfocussed, and his breath smelt of drink.

"Hello Tooru," he mumbled, grabbing his waist firmly, "Let's just go sit down for a minute while I take care of Hanamaki, okay?" he walked him over to the sitting room, pushing him (gently) down onto the sofa. "Stay there, okay," he said, backing out of the room.

"Hajjjiiiiiiiimeeeeeeeeee come back I need to be loved!" he yelled, but thankfully did not follow him. In the hallway, it looked like Takahiro had attempted to start climbing to stairs, he was half lying, clinging to the banister lazily. Iwaizumi took a deep breath in, before trying to tackle the problem. "Alright Maki, come here," he grabbed the man under his armpits, and was swatted at lazily. "Unhand me you wretch, only Issei is allowed to touch me."

"I don't _want_ to touch you, Maki, trust me,"

"How dare you. I am a highly demanded product."

Iwa sighed, pulling him up the stairs, trying to get him into the bedroom when the dogs descended. Takahiro dropped to his knees, sliding out of Iwa's grasp like dead weight, arms reached out, hands grabbing for the dogs. "Hello babies!" he cried out, running his hands through the dogs fur as his dogs huffed cheerfully. Hajime leaned back on a bookcase, waiting out the time before he got bored of the dogs and just wanted to sleep. But instead  of getting bored, Maki just started to cry. Iwa pulled in a sharp breath again, going to pick him up off the floor. "What's wrong now?" he asked, trying to avoid his hands getting covered in Great Dane slobber.

"I...I'm not a good dog dad. I just want to give my girls the best life possible. My babies deserve a good life. What if I can't give them a good  life, Hajime? I don't want my children to suffer because of me," he whaled, staggering worse than he was on the stairs. Iwa was considering princess carrying him to the bedroom, but didn't want to deal with the consequences in case he vomited - at least pulling him down the corridor meant he could easily drop him if he threw up. They eventually made it to the bedroom, and he threw the man onto a dozing Matsukawa. "You can take care of him from here, can't you, Mattsun?"

"Of course I can. I'll undress him carefully before bed," he whispered, which set Maki off on choking laughter.

Iwa winced, "Goodnight you two,"

"Night night Hajime."

 

Downstairs wasn't much better. Oikawa had managed to fall off the sofa in the time it took him to drag Hanamaki upstairs, and he was moaning softly to himself. "C'mon Tooru, you can't throw up on their floor, they won't forgive you."

"Their carpet is so soft though..."

"And their carpet is cream. You're not ruining it."

He got him up, although Oikawa seemed shakier on his feet than he had a few moments ago. He was blinking slowly. "Do you want a piggyback back to the car?" Iwa asked, and the man's face lit up. He wasn't as heavy as Hajime had expected him to be, and he managed to drop him carefully into the passenger side of his car. The whole ride home, Oikawa was complaining - already regretting his night out.

He managed to get him into the apartment with a little bit of help from one of the neighbours, and started stripping him of his clothing. He pulled off his shirt, Oikawa blinking sleepily. Iwa started undoing his belt buckle when he felt Oikawa's hand come to rest on his head. "I love you," he said. "I love you so much, Hajime."

His heart fluttered in his chest, his skin flushing, he looked down, tugging Oikawa's trousers off. "I love you too, Tooru."

He lay Oikawa down in bed, the man's owlish eyes watching him as Iwa stripped himself of his clothes, before lying down next to him. It was quiet.

"Please don't leave me." It was a small, quiet request, delivered in a weak voice. He hadn't hurt Oikawa sound so small before. It hurt Hajime, hearing him sound like that. He grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in his.

"I'm not going to leave you, Oikawa."

"You promise?"

Iwa breathed in, "I promise."

 

Later on that week, Hajime stood beside Issei in a blue suit, holding Bobo the dog's leash, watching his best friend get married. Oikawa was on Takahiro's side. It was a fairly small wedding, filled with friends and family. Iwa couldn't help but notice that the only representative of the Hanamaki family was one solemn looking woman with pale skin and sad eyes. She stuck out amidst the joyful crowd. The couple had their first dance, and it was all clumsy steps and smiles and laughter - Hiro desperately trying to get Issei to dance properly. It was nice to watch. Oikawa rested his head on Iwa's shoulder as they watched, their hands clasped together. And something about the moment hit him hard. He felt warm. It was late summer, in the evening, and he was surrounded by people to watch the wedding of two of the greatest people he knew, and he was sharing that day with a man he really adored. He was happy. This had always been something he hadn't thought he'd wanted, and now that he had it, he didn't want to give it up. "I want to move in with you," he blurted out. Oikawa spasmed, knocking over a glass of champagne onto the table, earning irritated glances from those at their table. Tooru's face was red, and now so was Iwa. "Be careful you dumbass!" he hissed, looking away, he tried to slip his hand out of the embrace, but Oikawa was holding on too tightly.

"Did you- are you- do you really _mean that_ , Iwa-chan?" he whispered. Hajime licked his lips, nodding.

"I can...I'm sure I can find a job here, to work at, and it's not like I have any great need to stay up north, and...I don't want to be away from you anymore than I have to," he stammered.

"You're moving in."

"Y-yes. I suppose. At some point, I'll move in with you."

"Iwa-chan is moving in with me."

"Ssh, it's their first dance, stop it," Iwa dismissed, but he couldn't hide his happiness about it. He was making the choice that he felt was right, and boy did he hope it was the right choice. It would be on Matsu if it wasn't.

 

Oikawa powered through the moving at a rate Iwa didn't know was possible. It seemed like barely a month before he was packing his things up, and loading them into a van. "I'm gunna miss you, man," Kuroo mused, loading the last box into the back. Iwa shrugged. He couldn't help but feel a little twinge of guilt, leaving. He hadn't sorted a proper job yet, either, he was just leaving. Akaashi pulled him into a somewhat forceful hug. "You have a fun time with your dancer, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go. The sooner you get there the better."

 

Oikawa was waiting, buzzing around the flat, cleaning things up for the fifth time that morning. Maki and Matsu were there, eating all the food in his - _their_ \- kitchen. "Calm down would you - we need to eat something tonight."

"Get takeout, or something," Maki said, staring Oikawa in the face while taking another sweet from a packet. There was a knock at the door, and Oikawa jumped, pacing over. He was itching for the moment for Iwa to come out of the elevator, and when he did, his muscles moved before he realised what he was doing. He reached his hands out, jumping up, and Iwa was stepping back, holding him tightly in his arms.

"Iwa-chan!" he cried, his voice quieter than he thought it was going to be.

"Tooru," Iwa replied, his voice small.

"I love you," Oikawa whispered, kissing his lips quickly, holding on tight.

"I love you too, dumbass, now get down." Oikawa crawled off him awkwardly, smiling at him.

"C'mon, let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jesus Christ, I am so glad to be in normal clothing again - that thing was beautiful, but it just went right up my-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following the story to it's conclusion (even if it is a shit one!!!)

Iwa swallowed hard. He hadn't looked for jobs prior to moving in with Oikawa, and he was surprised when his partner mentioned that he knew somebody who would love to meet him for a job interview. He should have asked _who_ because damn it, Iwaizumi's heart could not take this. He was standing outside a gym he'd never been to before, but he knew it. He knew it so well. He'd seen it in videos he'd watched so many times it was almost legendary. This was Daichi's gym - Daichi Sawamura from Sugar and Spice.

He didn't like to put other YouTubers on pedestals. He knew how weird that could feel, so he tried not to freak out about people who were in the same profession as he was. Heck, most of his friends were involved in YouTube. But there were some people he couldn't help but freak out about. And Sugar and Spice were two of the most well known YouTubers in Japan. Daichi was....he was a lot of Iwaizumi's inspiration for starting his channel. And now he was stood outside his gym. Hajime's heart was pounding, and his palms were starting to get sweaty. He only felt this nervous when he was doing something particularly romantic for Oikawa, and even then he didn't usually feel sick. He slowly pressed forward, putting his hand to the glass door, hoping he wasn't leaving sweat marks. He stood in the clean foyer, looking around. There was a woman sat at the desk, and she looked up at him, cocking her head to the side. "Can I help you there?" she called.

"Oh, yeah...I have an interview with Daichi Sawamura today, so..."

She was typing away at her keyboard before he even finished his sentence. "Right. Okay, I can show you the way now, if you want," she said, standing up, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Iwaizumi followed her silently, his chest still heaving. He wondered if his stress could be seen on his face. The woman brushed through past the main gym space, and Iwaizumi looked in completely in awe, trying to take it all in as fast as he could. She showed him through into a waiting room. "Daichi will be with you shortly." She shut the door, and Iwa was alone with the ticking clock. He bit his lip. He desperately wanted to text Oikawa, to curse him for putting him in this situation, but he didn't dare pull his phone out. He didn't want to seem unprofessional, in front of him. He stared at the clock, begging for it to go faster. What was he doing? What was he _doing_? He moved from his birth place in the north of Japan, way down to the south to live with some pole dancer he'd met at a strip club. And now he was sat in the gym of someone he could only have dreamed of meeting. This was not what he had wanted out of his existence. But he had the same sort of existential crisis when he met Matsukawa as well. He had really made some awful life choices.

And as he was sitting there, chastising himself for all the things he'd ever decided to do, the door opened. "Hey, Iwaizumi Hajime, right?" It wasn't bad to swoon over somebody who wasn't your significant other, was it? Well, Iwa wasn't _swooning_ \- he was happy with Oikawa - more than happy. And Daichi was with a man - Sugawara Koushi. He knew that. He knew that Daichi was happy (he had seen all of his vlogs where he talked about how wonderful things were for them). It _wasn't_ swooning. He was just a little bit star stuck. "Um, yeah," he said, his mouth going dry. Daichi smiled at him, holding the door open to his office, nudging his head. God, this was going to be a long interview.

 

He felt like he was dreaming as he shuffled back into their apartment. He was no longer in awe of this place, nor did he feel out of place. This was home. It was warm, and it smelled familiar. It had been strange at first, but now he really loved this place. And yet, despite the comfort he still felt dizzy. Oikawa was sat at the table, his glasses on (Iwaizumi had nearly fallen off the sofa laughing when he realised he had to wear them), staring hard at a piece of paper. "Oikawa!" he barked, after the man didn't respond as he came in. Tooru jumped, flushing when he finally saw him. He took his glasses off, flying out of the seat. "Iwa-chan, you're home! How was the interview?" he asked, grinning.

"Fine, I think," he said, reaching up to hold Oikawa firmly around the shoulders.

"You're squeezing a little tight there, Iwa-chan," he whispered, and the smaller man held in tighter. He pulled Oikawa down so he could lean close to his ear. "You little shit," he hissed, "You set me up with _Daichi Sawamura_."

"Iwa-chan you're scaring m-"

" _Daichi. Fucking. Sawamura_ ,"

"I didn't realise it was such a big-"

"Of course it's a big deal!" Hajime yelled finally letting Oikawa out of the death grip he had him in. The taller man wandered back a safe distance, eyes wide. "Do you have a crush on him or something?" he smirked. Iwa raised an eyebrow, "I will hit you don't think I won't."

"I'm sorry, I don't doubt you,"

"Daichi. Sawamura...I...why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal!"

"Why wouldn't it be a big deal?!"

"Suga-chan's my friend! It's...they're not that scary to me."

Iwa's chest heaved, and his cheeks felt hot. He looked down at the table Oikawa was sat at. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to plan new videos. But just...uh, I don't have any new ideas, and it's annoying!"

"A makeup tutorial?"

"I don't have any inspiration for makeup!"

"What about a dance, then?"

"Dances take ages to choreograph and figure out...I should just be learning my dances for work. Plus I always choreograph my dances and I make them too skanky,"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Who told you that?" Iwa asked, leaning against the counter as Oikawa slumped into his seat again.

"A couple people have been commenting it. Plus Suga-chan told me it's hard to learn my dances because it goes against all the grace he was taught as a ballet dancer..."

"That's rude," Hajime muttered. Oikawa waved his hand dismissively.

"He's just speaking honestly. My dances are ungraceful,"

"But they're you, right? You put a lot of hard work into them, and even if Sugawara says they're not graceful, they still take a fuck of a lot of work."

"Yeah, I guess..." Oikawa murmured, his head down, eyes staring hard at the piece of paper. And usually, that's where the conversation would end. But Iwaizumi...he didn't want to leave it there. He didn't like seeing Oikawa subdued and insecure because of his dancing. He loved it, but he was so concerned about everyone else. "Are you ashamed that you're a pole dancer?" he asked. Oikawa froze.

"No, I'm not, but..."

"But what? You don't want other people to know? Isn't _that_ being ashamed of it?"

"I just...people call me an inspiration to young guys and stuff. And if I tell people that I work in a strip club they'll say I'm not."

"Then just firmly tell them that where you work has absolutely nothing to do with your worth."

"What are you telling me to do, Iwa-chan? Go onto twitter and just 'hey guys, I'm actually a stripper'."

"No, of course I'm not. I'm just saying you should stop being hesitant about posting _your_ dances. Suga does ballet all the time, why don't you do something more your style?" he suggested. Oikawa pressed his lips into a firm line, frowning. "It's gunna be hard..."

"And I'll be here. And you can scream at me if I fuck up your YouTube channel, and I'll subsidise you for any loss you make, but I promise it won't happen."

"Iwa-chan, you're such a dependable boyfriend!" Oikawa said, grinning to himself.

"I don't want you to hide your passion, it's not good for you," Iwa said quietly, wandering towards Oikawa to kiss the top of his head softly. "You do what you want, not what you think everyone else wants. It wouldn't kill you to think about yourself every now and again, you know?" he murmured.

"I love you, Iwa-chan!" the other man said, pulling his arms around him.

"I love you too, Tooru."

 

Hajime sat on their sofa, periodically flicking down his phone, but most of his attention was focussed on his laptop. He had a Skype call up with Kuroo. The other boy lay on his sofa, flicking through a book. "So, maybe Oikawa's going to release a new type of dance. I'm not sure if I've convinced him yet. He's been shut in our room for hours, I'm almost scared to go in to sleep." Kuroo nodded knowingly. It had been difficult for Iwa to explain his situation without telling him outright that Oikawa was a pole dancer. He kept his word when he said he wasn't going to tell anyone without permission. He had wanted to call Akaashi, but he wasn't available. And, before Kuroo was able to open his mouth, he heard a commotion. "Urgh, you two can't do anything right!"

"I'm _sorry_ , Yaku, but I-"

"Akaashi, I told you to go to B cup _maximum_! What is your explanation for the DD monstrosity you bought? How am I supposed to make latex boobs to match with this? Do you know how much I have to buy now?!"

"No woman in my family has anything less than DD - much less any woman in a comic. What did you want me to do, not be accurate?"

"I'm going to have to get so much more latex now...oh my god..."

"Use the stuff you were gunna use for Kozume, it's not hard."

Iwaizumi made a face, and Kuroo rolled his eyes. "They're sorting out their next costumes, and they're trying to figure out how to make realistic looking boobs for cleavage."

"Right. Of course." There was a pause. "Who're they doing?"

"She Hulk, Wonder Woman and Batgirl, but like...sexy Batgirl. They weren't gunna let Kenma wear something not totally revealing."

"I'm guessing Akaashi picked the theme this time?" Iwa sighed. Man was he glad he wasn't involved with the cosplayers. It seemed like such a stress. "You going with them again?"

"Of course I am. Bokuto's worked hard on his art and he managed to get a table there, so I've got to protect the girls myself. Kenma actually manages to attract a lot of creepy attention, you know."

"Really? I always thought that would be Akaashi."

"Yeah, but Akaashi fights back, or just yells abuse. Kenma just lets his latex boobs get groped."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah I-"

"I am a drag queen, trust me Yaku. I can do this on my own. Leave the boobs to me."

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're a house of gay men. It's horrifying listening to them talking about breasts for so long."

"I can only imagine, I'm sorry Kuroo."

"Once the convention's over, it'll be okay."

Iwa was about to reply when the bedroom door swung open, thrown back violently against the wall (he was almost _certain_ the wall was going to be cracked). "Iwa-chan!" Oikawa screamed, his hair slightly askew. He had several pieces of paper gripped tightly in his hands. Kuroo shot back, terrified by the sound. Oikawa ran forward, almost falling over the side of the sofa. "Tetsu-chan, you're here too! Is Akaashi there?!"

"Uh, yeah, he's with Yaku and Kenma..."

"Tell him to get his head out of his ass and call me! I need him! I have a great idea!" he shrieked, before running back into the bedroom. Kuroo and Iwaizumi looked at each other. "I don't know," Kuroo shrugged, smirking, "I think you have it a lot worse than I do."

"You have no idea."

 

It took a few minutes to calm Oikawa down from his excitable fit, and to get him to speak calmly and coherently. "I'm going to make a dance video," he said eventually.  Iwa stared at him, feeling thoroughly underwhelmed. "That's it?"

"Not just that! it...I wanna do pole dancing. I'm gunna show everyone what I can do!"

"Why do you need Akaashi?"

"Because I wanna do a group dance! It won't be entirely like, pole dancing, but...I want some of my friends there too! So it's not as scary...so...Maki-chan pole dances as well, and Suga-chan can dance too, and Akaashi's a drag queen so I'm _assuming_ he can dance,"

"What song?"

Oikawa looked down, "Express - from the Burlesque movie,"

Iwa sighed, "You're never going to get over that film."

"It's a _good_ musical, Iwa-chan!" he huffed, but he was still grinning. He was excited about his dance. It was the first time he'd talked about pole dancing openly with genuine excitement. He always spoke about new dance routines he had for work, but he always sounded slightly nervous when he spoke.

The other men agreed readily - all of them wanted to support Oikawa in whatever way they could. It was a long road of choreographing, each move carefully thought out, and Iwaizumi was fucking sick of listening to Express by half way through the process. He watched dance practice occasionally, but otherwise he just let them get on with it. And it was nice having their little secret project. Akaashi joined them most of the time on video calls to make sure he had the dance steps learned.

Oikawa and Akaashi were together at a shoot - Oikawa had gone up north for that, and they stood close together on set, Akaashi turning his face to try and help the makeup artists retouch his lips. "What are we gunna do for outfits?"

"What?"

"Our  costumes? For your dance?"

"Oh," Oikawa murmured, pulling his jacket back onto his shoulder. "I hadn't really thought, to be honest. My costumes usually get provided by the club, so..."

"Yaku Morisuke."

"What?"

"Yaku - you know, Munchkin Cat Cosplay?"

"What about him?"

"He's a costume artists. Why don't you ask him to make us something?"

Oikawa grumbled. "But...he'll find out I'm a stripper."

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "You're going to make a public video where you're pole dancing, what does it matter?"

"I guess you're right..."

"He lives nearby. We could drop by after the shoot."

 

And that's exactly what they did. The both of them hadn't washed off their makeup, and they were both sporting sultry, smoky eyes, which did catch the attention of quite a few people on the bus. Akaashi had brought sunglasses to try and cover it up, Oikawa did what he did best, and embraced the attention. "Do you have to look so happy about it?" Akaashi asked as they hopped off the bus, Oikawa sending one last grin to the rest of the bus. "Does it piss you off, Keiji? Does it make you mad?"

"It's irritating."

"That's why I do it."

Akaashi made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, and started walking faster. If Oikawa's legs hadn't been as long as they were, it might've been hard to catch up.

Yaku lived in a small private road of flats. There were a lot of twisting, turning pathways, and different buildings. It was a nice place to live. Akaashi let himself into Yaku's building with experienced hands, leaving the door to swing shut on Oikawa. "I sense that you might be mad at me," he said, slipping through the door after the black haired man. "Really? Whatever gave you that idea?" Akaashi asked, going up the stairs, knocking on one of the doors. He shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting. There was silence. It was about eleven O'clock. Not a particularly late time, but not an early time, either. He could hear the low hum of activity from the rest of the block. And dead silence from Yaku's flat. Akaashi knocked again. And once again, they were met with a wall of silence. "Maybe he's dead," Oikawa suggested helpfully. "I mean you hear about it all the time - lonely men slipping down the stairs or-"

"He doesn't have stairs in his apartment," Akaashi grumbled. "If anyone's going to slip down the stairs it's me, because I actually live in a god damn house. Unlike the rest of you."

"Yeah but...it's not really _your_ house. You're sharing it with a married couple. Isn't that super awkward? What do you and Bokuto do on their anniversaries? It must be like living with your parents or something."

Akaashi sighed, knocking on the door again. "It's really not-"

Whilst they bickered there was a sudden commotion inside the flat, and the door suddenly swung open. "What the _fuck_ do you want?" A small man appeared suddenly, leaning on the door frame with blank dead, angry eyes and heavy eye bags. He looked awful. "We're here for business." Akaashi murmured, wandering in, not really waiting for an invitation. "Wait - Akaashi - you can't just walk in here, you have to-"

"I assume you don't really have any commissions for costumes right now, right?" he asked. Yaku sighed, swinging his door shut. He was wearing a baggy shirt and pyjama bottoms, like he'd just woken up. Akaashi took his sunglasses off, focussing on looking around the apartment, but Oikawa was watching the small man. He couldn't help noticing that he had dark purple marks blossoming on his throat. He smirked. "Akaashi I'm recovering from the last conventions, we're not making more cosp-"

"This isn't cosplay, it's for him," Akaashi said, pointing to Oikawa. And it seemed like the first time Yaku had actually regarded him. He crossed his arms, seemingly not aware of the hickeys all over his neck.

"Hi, Oikawa Tooru," he introduced sunnily, outstretching his hand. Yaku sat back on his sofa.

"What do you want?"

"Outfits, for me and Akaashi and two others."

Yaku raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry you're going to have to be more specific than that."

His living room was fairly neat and orderly. It seemed to double as a kitchen and a sitting room, and there were a few doors branching out from that. Akaashi and Oikawa looked at each other, before Akaashi sighed. "We're making a dance video and he needs outfits."

Yaku pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you have anything else? Literally, any more information or is that it?"

"The ideal is some sort of outfit that strippers or pole dancers would wear," Akaashi said plainly. Oikawa froze up, clenching his hands. Yaku stopped, his eyes opening suddenly. He looked up at Oikawa, regarding him very closely. "Surprise! I'm a stripper!" he said self consciously, thinking back to the conversation he and Iwa had had.

"Hm," Yaku said, "That makes sense."

He stood up, grabbing a sketch pad off his shelves, picking a pencil out of a pot. "Anything else?" he asked, drawing his knees up on the sofa. Oikawa was thinking, he hadn't consulted the other guys in what they wanted. He really _didn't_ know what he wanted quite yet.

The door to one of the rooms opened. "Hey Yaku, I know I've asked before but-"

There was a sudden silence in the room. A man was wandering - half naked - out of one of Yaku's rooms, suddenly stopping like a dear in headlights when he saw the other men. Yaku's eyes were wide, and both of Oikawa and Akaashi's jaws dropped. The new man had silver hair, and his chest was adorned with red scratches and matching blossoms of purple on his pale skin. Yaku shot up from the sofa, waving his hands wildly, waving the boy back into the bedroom. There was some hushed whispering, and then he shut the door, slamming his head firmly on the wood.

Akaashi spoke first. "Wasn't that guy our stand in photographer at the con a couple of weeks ago?" he asked. Yaku winced. Akaashi took a sharp intake of breath. "He _was_ , wasn't he? You had a hook up at the convention! You tell us we can't have sex at cons and then you go and have a fling with one of our photographers," he said accusingly.

"To be fair, it was on the Sunday night, so I don't technically count it as during the con."

"How old was that boy?" Oikawa asked, crossing his legs. Yaku bit his lip.

"He's only a few years younger than me," he said quietly.

"Don't worry, I met Iwa-chan because I had a fling with him too, it's not that bad."

Yaku cringed, "I really don't want to have anything in common with you, Oikawa." His face was red, and he was suddenly aware of the bruises on his neck. "I'll contact you for more details later but I'm a little busy right now so just fuck off, right now."

Oikawa and Akaashi stood in the hallway, both of them stood there completely shocked. "Yaku's sexually active. I had no idea. That...it's like walking in on my own _mother._ "

"I think we just discovered his dirty little secret," Oikawa sung, skipping down the stairs.

 

Yaku managed to pull costumes together for them, deliberately not choosing to bring up the discussion of the young man in his bedroom ever, no matter how much Oikawa teased or hinted at. The costumes arrived a few days before the actual filming, and Oikawa looked at them a little breathlessly. "I think I'm going to cry," he whispered as he unwrapped some of the paper surrounding the costumes. Iwa peered over his shoulder. There wasn't a lot to the costume. It was skimpy, and most of them were sparkly, and the same sky blue colour as Oikawa's work costumes tended to be. They all had little accents of white on them as well. Iwa held Oikawa's hand tightly, smiling as he watched him carefully sort through the costumes. There wasn't long to go. He'd worked long and hard on this video, but he was getting jittery the closer the filming date got. At least the arrival of the costumes had calmed him down a little bit. "It's going to be great," Hajime whispered, kissing Oikawa firmly on the mouth, wrapping his arms around him.

 

The day of filming was a terrifying day but also a great day for Oikawa. He was surrounded by people involved with the project. They were using the club during the day, since Oikawa _was_ technically head dancer and got special favours from time to time. There were a couple of technicians there to work the lights, and Matsu and Iwa were in charge of cameras. Daichi also showed up - just in case Iwaizumi actually thought he was going to have a calm day, his boss showed up for moral support. Now he knew what Oikawa meant when he said he felt judged. "We're ready!" came the call from one of the private rooms, and Oikawa led the procession out.

Iwaizumi had never seen Tooru wearing it before - he'd seen his work clothing, and how nice he always looked in that but this was...on a whole new level. It was more covered than his regular stuff, but that somehow made it sexier. He looked confident in the tight sequined blue suit. Iwa felt a lump in his throat. All of them stood together but he could only think about Oikawa. He looked great. The colours were beautiful and gentle against his skin, and he looked so happy in it. "How do I look, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa purred, smiling to himself.  
"Perfect." The words escaped his lips before he could even think about it.

"You can't say things like that when I have to go and work, Iwa-chan! That's not fair," he said, pouting as he stomped his feet, before going back to the other boys. Yaku insisted on taking pictures for his portfolio. "Isn't your special photographer here to do that?" Oikawa teased. Iwaizumi had no idea what it meant, but Yaku's face went bright red. "Promise not to post those anywhere until the video is posted?" Oikawa asked. Yaku rolled his eyes, "I do so solemnly swear," he muttered. Oikawa's boss whistled as he came out of the back to watch.

"Wow, why don't you wear this to your shift sometime? I'm sure everyone would love to see their favourite dancer in this?"

"I thought Kunimi was everyone's favourite dancer?"

"He's the next head dancer after you leave, like you replaced Hanamaki as head dancer when he retired to become a volunteer animal worker."

Maki was looking at himself in some of the mirrored glass. "Looking at myself now, I wish I'd honestly never quit," he said sadly.

Oikawa clapped his hands together. "Right so...if everyone's warmed up and ready to go, I guess we should start filming angles for the chair sequence first?"

 

Iwa was practically dragging Oikawa into their apartment by the end of the day. "Jesus Christ, I am so glad to be in normal clothing again - that thing was beautiful, but it just went right up my-"

"Please do not  finish that sentence," Iwaizumi begged, unlocking the door. Oikawa settled himself on the sofa.

"My feet are so sore."

"The only one not complaining was Sugawara by the end."

"To be fair, Suga-chan is a ballet dancer. I don't think his nerves are properly connected in his feet anymore."

Hajime nodded, "Fair." He looked at the camera in his hand. "We have a lot of editing to do."

"Urgh, and I have to film an explanation video as well...This is going to be a busy week."

And it was. They were sat at the computer in the bedroom for ages. Iwa ignored his fans commenting on his lack of activity, his focus was on Oikawa. They finished everything midmorning on Saturday, and Oikawa promptly threw himself into Iwa's arms. They sat around for the rest of the day, waiting for the video to render. Iwa sat on the bed, watching as the last few minutes counted down. Oikawa swivelled round in the chair. "You know that I love you, right?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Of course," Iwa mumbled.

"And I love you so much for encouraging me to do this, because it has been such a fun project to do with everyone, and I do not regret doing it."

"Even if you lose your following?"

"Even if."

"I'm glad you did this, too. Watching you pole dance is really something special, and it's a shame for other people outside the club not to see that. And if anyone calls you a skank, they can go fuck themselves."

"I don't think I mind now. I mean, none of our friends do, so...whatever happens, I have that."

"You always have me," Hajime reminded him.

Oikawa smiled, as he clicked post on the video. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is anri-kun if you ever wanna ask me abt something (please do)  
> Express from Burlesque. Honestly that movie is my life please watch it because I LOVE it. (Here is the youtube link to the Express Choreography, but it has flashing lights in it so please do not watch it if you know that's going to be a problem for you!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3NIBC4vKOQ)  
> \+ I've decided this is just a complex Seijou stripclub au lmao  
> The other couples in the YouTuber au that are getting a story are Kuro+Kenma, Hinata+Kageyama, Matsu+Maki, Lev+Yaku, Kiyoko+Yachi, Daichi+Suga, and Tsukki+Yama (they're actually the main couple of this au, everyone else is just world building ;_;)  
> Please follow the rest of this series, maybe??

**Author's Note:**

> the songs for Oikawa were Novocaine and Uma Thurman  
> I have a littel anecdote abt Fall Out Boy. I went to go see them live in October, and bc Im a lazy asshole I just never got round to listening to American Beauty American Psycho before the show. So the first time I heard those songs were live and it was the most incredible experience and tbh after that I always feel a little bit disappointed when listening to the songs again b/c it won't live up to that


End file.
